In The Beginning
by X-Genesis
Summary: Professor X, Kurt and Jubilee travel to Los Angeles. A teenage boy is in trouble, but will they arrive in time to save his life? PLUS; More on the mystery woman....
1. In The Beginning

'The Beginning...'

byXGenesis

It began as it always had. A distant rumble of thunder, somewhere far off in the darkening clouds on the horizon. A chill wind was in the air, picking up in short gusts, hinting at the ferocity that was to come. Leaves were being pulled off the autumnal trees and collecting in swirling circles, dancing across the ground. He could not stand to look at the sky now, a swirling mass of black and grey. The first rain droplets began to fall and before long, they became heavier, the wind increased, and large hailstones began to pelt the ground. 

He took shelter beneath a tree. Not the safest place in a thunderstorm, granted, but it was that or risk concussion from the hail. Lightning began to streak across the sky and the fear within him began to rise. The centre of the maelstrom was almost upon him. It was then that the tornado touched down, sweeping away everything in its path. Trees, cars, buildings, even asphalt were torn. The monster was several hundred feet from him and growing in strength. 

It was time to make a run for it. He moved as fast as his legs could carry him but no matter how quick his progress, the swirling killer continued to gain. He ran faster than he'd ever run before. The air was charged. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. Each breath was pulled tightly in and out from his lungs. Blood pulsed rapidly through his veins. 

Before he could reach shelter or outrun the twister, it roared sharply left, picking him briefly off the ground, as it rumbled away to the west. He was slammed back to the ground, his body crumpled. Before he even had a chance to register what had happened, pieces of debris began falling out of the sky. Sheet metal, twigs, branches, small trees. It was still not safe and he had to get shelter. He tried to move but his legs would not respond. It was then that the horrifying truth hit him. The spinning horror had spared his life, but left him crippled. His legs were shattered. His body was broken. 

He let his mind go and his thoughts wandered. The pain was an aching numbness. As unconsciousness overcame him, his blurring vision caught the storm moving off into the distance. His final, fleeting thought was that the storm should be stabilising or decreasing in ferocity. It wasn't. It was growing out-of-control and there was nothing in its path that could stop it. 

*****************************************************************************

Xavier awoke with a start. The nightmare was more intense and terrifying than ever before. Having studied extensively in human psychology, Xavier was aware that the nightmare was a manifestation of deeply rooted fears in his psyche. indicative of the coming war. 

There had been a long state of equilibrium over the last 70,000 years of mankind's history. The humans from that time were no different from those of today. However, the fundamental change had come with the extinction of the Neanderthals. The struggle for dominance over the planet had cost this offshoot dearly and now, the victor stood tall and strong, gloating over the techno-industrial corporate capitalist monster it had created. Slowly but surely choking and consuming the planet, a cancerous entity, who's only real enemy was itself. 

Of course, Xavier knew there was a sickness afflicting humanity. For the desire to succeed, exist and survive, the fundamentals of evolution, had been inherited by nature's offspring. 

The power of this instinct was proving costly to mankind. When not competing with a likely successor, such as the Neanderthal, he was competing with other lifeforms, whatever form they might take. His latest disregard for his sole habitat in the universe was breathtaking. He would even attack his own kind, destroying any pretensions of unity at every turn. The concept of war enticed the many, but bewildered the precious few. 

It was this particular trait that sparked the greatest fear in Charles Xavier. 

The next turning point in human evolution had arrived. A new seed had germinated unbeknownst to the population at large. It had been cultivated gradually over time. It was a twist or modification in the genetic blueprint of mankind. An array of theories were expounded regarding this fluke. Was it simply evolution running its course? Had mankind's experimentation gone too far? Who were these 'mutants'? What did they look like? The guy next door? What were their special 'gifts' and 'abilities'? Where they an unfortunate by-product of the Atomic age? Had they been over-exposed to toxins and pesticides in the environment? Were they part of a secret government experiment? 

Mankind feared what it did not understand. And when questions lead to yet more questions and no answers could be found, mankind hated what it feared. Xavier was aware that, at the cusp of the millenium, mankind stood at the threshold of an uncertain future. There were two clear and distinct paths. One was of a glittering prize, ushering in a golden age of harmony, peace and co-existence for all mankind. The alternative did not bear thinking about; mass global nuclear proliferation, the emergence and widespread dispersal of superbugs and pandemics, a climatic Armageddon with global warming spiralling out of control. These scenarios were all great causes of concern, but Charles knew the biggest danger was a potential genocide on an unimaginable scale. 

Of course, the historic evidence was not good. From the persecution of the Isrealites in the Bible, to the final solution of World War 2. From Pol Pots' killing fields to the ethnic cleansing of Rwanda. Time and again, history had shown the evil germinating in humanity. A spectrum of intolerance, bigotry, hatred and evil. 

It was the dawn of the third millenium, a time for hope and optimism. Xavier knew time was short. He would have to move quickly, the signs were there. With the emergence of the mutagenic gene, the so-called X-Factor, an imbalance had appeared. Xavier knew that man and mutant could live together peacefully, and this was to be his mission; unity, not division. More and more mutants were appearing in society, their presence was being felt and something had to be done. 

********************************************************************************

Xavier was a mutant. His power was the ability to read and influence the minds of

others. He'd inherited a fortune, but had added to his wealth by trading on the stock market. His aquisition had not been entirely legitimate. He'd 'influenced'

several big names on Wall Street and had also read minds in order to obtain 

important deals. These manipulations had involved corporations and individuals 

whose operations were morally unsound. Once he'd made a substantial profit, he

would sell his shares and then see to it that these corrupt organisations were

brought to their knees through further 'manipulation'. Whether they were involved

in the international drug trade, pollution of the environment or subjugation of 

workers in Third World countries, Xavier made sure they could no longer function. 

And so, to realise his dream, Xavier decided upon the purchase of a mansion and

grounds in upstate New York. 

**********************************************************************************

The mansion was set just outside of a small town in Westchester county. The town was Salem Center, approximately an hour and a half drive due north of New York City. Salem was just like all the many thousands of other small towns dotted across the north east of the USA. There were few, if any, outward signs of poverty or hardship in this corner of the American Dream. 

Xavier decided that his facility would nurture those mutants who also followed his dream of a peaceful co-existence between man and mutant. He would name it a 'School for Gifted Youngsters'. To the outside world, it would seem an arena of privilege and exclusivity. A place where wealthy parents could send their children, safe in the knowledge that only the best education would be provided. The reality would be something much more incredible. 

It was clear to Xavier that, once a number of mutants had been inducted to the school, it would not be long before the criminal fraternity would learn of their whereabouts. The vast land that came with the property ensured protection from prying eyes. Further into the estate, Xavier had installed state-of-the-art defence systems. Closed circuit cameras, high-powered lasers, holograms and traps were dotted about the site to deter any would-be infiltrators. 

*************************************************************************************

Xavier sat in his study and watched the spinning DNA helix on his laptop screensaver. His thoughts wandered as he considered the mutant phenomenon. Reports of the first mutants dated back to the time of the Romans, Greeks and Egyptians. In those times, mutants only occurred once every few generations. Like the albino or the white lion, they appeared every few decades and they numbered perhaps one or two. 

History had shown that they would set the pace and stand out from their fellow humans, often exalted as deities or tortured as demons. Temples, pyramids and statues were built to honour them. 

Xavier had a record of a number of important historical figures, who'd displayed mutagenic powers, but had never been formally identified as mutants. Atilla the Hun, Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, Einstein, the Elephant Man and Houdini had all most likely been mutants. 

But it was now, at the dawn of the third millenium, that the mutant genie had been unleashed from its bottle. A combination of social and environmental factors had lead to a sudden increase in the numbers of mutants appearing in society. The trademark powers and abilities of the mutagenic gene did not manifest themselves until puberty. 

Although their numbers, relatively speaking, were small, mutants were having an impact on societies worldwide. People were waking up to the possibilities mutants brought, and questions were being asked. Xavier wondered what policies and decisions would be decided on Capitol Hill, and around the world. 

*********************************************************************************

He left the study and his hover-chair took him down the hallway to a large bookcase. 

"Open"

The bookcase shot upwards revealing metal doors. The doors opened to reveal a lift chamber. Xavier hovered into the chamber. 

"The Basement"

The lift doors closed. The mechanism engaged and Xavier dropped several hundred feet below the mansion. As the doors opened Xavier moved out into a large and brightly lit corridor. 

He travelled down the passageway, passing many doors and rooms on the way. Labs, briefing rooms, computer suites and a large hangar all came and went as he passed. 

The hangar was located directly below the mansions Olympic pool. It contained a Stealth Bomber that Xavier had stolen from under the noses of the US military. It had been stored at the top secret Area 51 research facility in the Nevada desert. Xavier had infiltrated the base and, after a quick mind scan of the pilots flying knowledge, had flown the plane back to the mansion. He'd used his psychic ability to mislead the fighter jets that had been scrambled to intercept him. 

At the end of the passageway, Xavier came to a large steel door with an X emblazoned across it. 

An electronic voice came from the console. 

"Attempting to establish retinal scan of subject Charles Xavier"

A small optical scanner flickered its beam across Xaviers iris. 

"Subject identified, please proceed Professor"

" Thank you Cerebro". 

The doors opened to reveal a vast spherical, metallic chamber. Xavier moved along a bridge that lead to the center. On reaching the nexus, Xavier stopped and pressed several buttons on a console. The bank of electronics contained what looked like scanners, monitors, keys and a three dimensional graphical radar. This was Cerebro. 

Cerebro was unlike any computer known to man. Xavier had worked with some of the greatest minds at MIT to design it. It used quantum mechanics and was billions of times more powerful than standard industrial technology. Cerebro could only be used by those mutants with telepathic abilities. It used a sub-particle interface between the manifestation of the mutant operators power and Cerebro's circuits that allowed the connection between mind and machine. No one really understood how it worked. The link could only be temporary as prolonged use or exposure to Cerebro could lead to severe trauma to the user and potentially brain death. Using advanced Artificial Intelligence it was, without doubt, a miracle of science. 

"Cerebro"

"Yes Professor"

"Engage protocol Alpha"

"Protocol engaged Professor"

Cerebro's function was limited, but extremely important. It allowed Xavier to locate mutants worldwide, usually at a time of distress when their mutagenic signature pattern was at its greatest. 

The Professor took a rounded metal helmet from beneath the console. It was linked via a cable to Cerebro. Xavier donned the helmet. 

The first jolt was always the hardest. Xaviers mind went blank, to be replaced by a circuitboard of psychic activity. The mind of every human on earth could be seen. 6 billion tiny spikes. Imagine the interference of a television set inside your head, magnified a thousand-fold. The strain showed on Xavier's face. 

Xavier, along with the power of Cerebro, filtered out the background activity of mankind. There were no manifestations of mutant power occuring in this sector of analysis. He had the feeling this would be another fruitless mission. 

Suddenly, a spike shot upwards, glowing an incandescent purple and red. They'd hit paydirt. 

"Target acquired"

"Cerebro, home in on the location"

"Analysing"

Xavier stared at the screen as a map of the world materialised. The longitude and latitude parameters focused downwards. 

"Isolating...."

Northern Hemisphere.

"Isolating...."

Europe.

"Target pinpointed. "

The gene spike was in Germany. 

"Cerebro, ready the hangar. Departure time in T- 15 minutes."

Xavier put down the headgear and hovered toward the exit of the chamber. 

NEXT: Who is the gene spike? What awaits Xavier in Germany? All will be revealed in Issue 1. A story I could only call "The Circus"......


	2. The Circus

A bit like the Ultimate X-Men, this is my revisionist view of Marvel's band of mighty mutants

A bit like the Ultimate X-Men, this is my revisionist view of Marvel's band of mighty mutants. All characters are the sole property of Marvel Comics and this piece of work is an homage to the many great stories these characters have inspired. Why bother writing it? Well, when you've got an itch to scratch....

Part 2

The Circus

Binhaggen, Germany 8.00 pm (Town outskirts)

The little girl wandered into the crowd, losing the grip of her mothers' hand. She was overwhelmed by a forest of legs. Trying to take in everything around her, the bewildering array of sights and sounds was almost too much. Starting to tire of the bustling masses, she skipped down a side alley between two caravans. There was little noise or distraction here. Just the raw sound of generators and the increasingly distant sound of fairground rides and people. 

She knew she was close. To her left she could see the first carriage. The cloth had been pulled across the bars, but the gap was wide open allowing her to peep through. Inside, the lioness had fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted from the days performance. She was excited now and wanted to see more, further along was a paddock with a giant cage around it. Partially covered, it housed the elephant. Again, the girl was ecstatic by the sight of these incredible creatures at such close quarters. 

She had made two fantastic discoveries, but she still hadn't seen the clowns. Perhaps they were kept somewhere? Despite looking everywhere, they were nowhere to be found. The door of one of the motor homes swung open. The girl ducked beneath a carriage out of view. Peeping out from behind the wheel she could see a clown. He was wiping the makeup from his face. 

"Nah, you must have imagined it. There's no one out here"*(translated from the German) 

He shut the door. All was quiet again. 

She crept out from under the carriage and continued on her way. Her mother must be panicking now and she considered running back, but her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed on. The rest of the clowns must be hiding somewhere?

She reached the end of the path. All the vehicles at this end of the site had been formed into what looked like a large arc. It almost seemed like a barrier against the outside. Centred in front of her was a large tent that was in total darkness. The flaps at the entrance were tightly shut. This must be where they were hiding! She crept slowly up to the ties on tiptoe, so as not to make a sound for fear of waking whatever was inside. She undid each tie in turn until the tent flaps fell loosely open. Inside, it was pitch black, and instinct told her to run. But the thought of finding the clowns curled up asleep was too exciting for her. She slowly made her way inside. The sounds of the fairground became muted and her nerves were beginning to get the better of her. Moving slowly forward, she reached her hands out into the darkness. There was nothing but air. 

Then, she hit something long and metallic. It was a bar. She soon realised there was another bar next to it, and another still. It was another cage, but they wouldn't keep the clowns in a cage would they? The potential gravity of her situation hit her and she froze. She held her breath. Somewhere in the darkness, something was breathing. It slowly came closer. She became more fearful. Then, she saw a faint glow. It was dim at first, then became clearer. No, not one glow, but two. Closer it came, and she realised these were eyes peering back at her. She was about to scream...

"Shhhhhh....." came the voice. 

"Do not fear little one, I will not hurt you."

"Hello" said the girl. 

"Hello" was the reply. 

"Is this your home?" asked the little girl.

"Why, yes. Yes it is." said the voice. 

"Are you one of the clowns?" 

"Yes, you could say I am one of the clowns"

"Why are you kept in here?"

"Because people do not like the way I look. It is safer for me to be kept here."

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" asked the voice.

"I lost my Mommie" said the girl. 

"I think you should leave here now, and go look for her. She will be worried sick."

"OK" said the girl."Will you still be here if I come back?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll still be here" said the voice. 

"Promise?"

"Promise.

The girl turned to leave, but as she did, a torch shone brightly into the tent. At the entrance was the girl's mother and a policeman. The policeman's face turned from surprise to horror. The woman's expression turned from relief at finding her daughter to one of shock at the sight of the figure stood next to her. A shrill scream echoed upwards throug the chill night air. 

**************************************************************

The Black Forest, Germany, 10.00 pm

Xavier stepped from Stealth 1. He engaged the cloaking mechanism. The landing spot was in a small clearing in the thick of the Black Forest. He'd chosen the site because it was miles from the nearest settlement and there was little chance that anyone should come across the craft. Even if they did, they would find their way blocked by an impenetrable invisible forcefield. The anti-gravity array engaged and the hoverchair elevated Xavier to several feet above the tree canopy. He set a course for a small town some 15 miles away. 

Binhaggen, Germany 10.30 pm.

The town was small and clean, nestled in rolling hillside at the periphery of the forest. It was a little piece of heaven. Xaviers hoverchair descended to the roadside. It transformed into terrestrial mode and became a motorised wheelchair. 

He reached a local tavern and entered. The ceilings were low and there was a glow from the fire burning in the corner. It was almost like stepping back several hundred years into the past, when European life was mostly agricultural. Large steins sat on tables between even larger, red-faced bearded German men. There was laughter and noise aplenty. Xavier rolled up to the bar and, in stilted German, ordered himself a drink. 

The tavern closed around 11.30 and Xavier made his way to the outskirts of the town. On the control panel of his chair was a scanner that had a flashing blip near its center. As Xavier had been making his way around the town, he'd been gradually closing in on the blip. It had started on the periphery of the screen but as Xavier had closed in on its source, the blip had moved closer to the middle of the screen. He knew he was almost within range. 

In the distance, just off from the roadside, were some lights. What looked like a settlement of some kind, just outside the town proper. It was immediately apparent that Xavier's goal lay within this settlement. As he moved closer, Xavier realised it was not houses, but an array of tents, vehicles and caravans. Further up the road, and slightly removed from the camp, were several police vehicles. A couple with their lights flashing. 

Xavier removed his binoculars from their housing. He switched them on. Looking through the night sight he could see what appeared to be several police officers gathered around a woman who was holding a young girl. The woman was sobbing uncontrollably. A female police officer was comforting her while a male officer was trying to take a statement. Using a highly sensitive filament housed in the binoculars, Xavier attempted to pick up traces of their conversation.

Xavier was not fluent in German, but understood a few words. Mention was made, of losing the child, how the mother was worried sick and something about the girl almost being attacked by a creature. Looking over to the fairground site, Xavier could see there was further activity. He decided to investigate, and hovered over the field, taking care to be far enough away from the police cars to be noticed. 

He pulled up a little way from the encampment. Most of the caravans and motor homes were in darkness, but a few had their lights on. There were noises coming from the Big Top. Xavier drew closer to hear if he could detect anything. Looking at his scanner, it was apparent that the mutant signature was emanating from inside the tent. Closer still, he could hear raised voices, shouting, and then a bloodcurdling scream. It was a cry unlike anything Xavier had heard before. It chilled him to the very core of his being. This did not look good. he would have to intervene. 

He pulled up to one of the entrances and peered inside. Around the centre of the circus ring stood several men. Most of them had the swarthy, gypsy looks of travelling folk and were obviously members of the circus. The remainder were made up of what looked like locals and 3 police officers. In the center of the ring, and tied to a large stake in the ground was a man unlike anything Xavier had seen before. 

The man was dressed in rags, and he was colored from head to foot a very dark shade of blue. Xavier looked closer, fascinated by this bizarre creature. He noticed the man (if thats what he was), had only 3 finger on each hand, these were overdeveloped and noticeable. The feet only had 3 appendages. What looked like 2 oversized toes at the front, and one behind for balance. The creature looked upward, its mouth wide open, and it howled another ear-piercing cry. With that several of the men picked up stones and pelted the creature. Xavier winced in horror. How could they do this? 

The blue man slumped to the floor, exhausted. It was obviously not the first time he'd been victimised tonight. The men roared with laughter at the pain and suffering they'd inflicted. The blue man's head shot up and stared at them, Xavier could see its hatred and pain. It struck him that his eyes glowed bright white. There was no detectable iris or pupil. Xavier also noticed that the creature had a sophisticated mechanical device around its neck that severly restricted its movements. There were lights and a small LCD. It struck Xavier as odd that such a mechanism should be used on the blue man. He also noted that the blue man had a long, thin tail with a little spade shape at the end.

He decided to act. Xavier entered the tent and immediately unleashed a psi wave, targetted at the men. Their mocking laughter and aggression suddenly turned to fear and panic. in their minds, the blue man was changing. He'd broken free from his shackles and was growing and metamorphing into something hideous. It looked like a cross between a giant squid and a chicken, and it wanted the men for lunch. Understandably, they ran for their lives. 

In reality, the blue man was still curled like a foetus on the floor. Xavier approached him. 

The blue man moved his hand from across his face and opened one eye. He could see a bald man staring down at him. 

"Hello, do you speak English?" asked Xavier.

"Yes", came the reply. 

"I've come here to help you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know this sounds crazy right now but my name is Professor Charles Xavier and I have an offer to make. One that I hope you won't refuse."

"And what would that be?"

"Sorry, what is your name."

"Kurt. Kurt Wagner."

"Well then Kurt. You are a very special person, a very different human being. Unique and quite unlike any other person alive in the world today."

Kurt looked puzzled.

"I am also like you Kurt. Although my differences are not physical, they are hidden from view, though no less potent when exercised."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt.

# I CAN READ PEOPLES MINDS #

Kurt winced as the man's voice seemed to be inside his head. 

"They've put you through enough misery Kurt, haven't they?"

"Yes" said Kurt.

"You must make your mind up quickly, those men will be back soon, and with reinforcements. I propose you come with me, back to my home in the States. I am establishing a facility where people like yourself can live in peace, free from persecution, where we can grow and come to understand and appreciate that which makes us different from others."So, what's it to be Kurt? Are you with me or not?"

"Of course" said Kurt. 

"Lets free you first." Xavier pulled a disruptor hammer from his chair and smashed the electronic device. 

A smile changed to a grin on Kurt's face. Freedom was now within his grasp. 

"Jump on the back of the chair" said Xavier. "We've got quite a trip into the forest". 

"We can get there quicker" said Kurt.

"How?" asked Xavier. 

"Show me where we need to go, in my mind" asked Kurt.

Xavier projected the location of Stealth 1. 

"Hold on tight, Professor!"

Xavier looked confused and a little worried. There was a sudden flash, and an implosion of purple smoke, with a whiff of sulphur and brimstone. They'd vanished into thin air. Less than a second later, 15 miles to the east, the same explosion occured, leaving the Professor and Kurt in the clearing alongside Stealth 1. Xavier noted that Kurt's mutant ability was teleportation, made distinctive by a BANNF sound. He also noted that it left a sulphurous stench. As he retched and caught the taste of the drink he'd had earlier in his throat, Xavier decided that he'd perhaps invest in some nose clips. It would be fascinating to learn more about Kurt's amazing abilities on their return. They ascended the steps of Stealth 1. 

********************************************************

The jeep was darkened. The woman in the front passenger seat was tearful. On the back seat, the little girl clutched her doll and stared out the window. In her own way, she too was upset. She'd come so close to a land of excitement and adventure, only to have it snatched away again by the stupid adults. What had happened to her tonight was the stuff of fairytales. She couldn't wait to tell her friends. Of how she'd gone to the circus and been on the rides. She'd seen elephants and lions, monkeys and clowns, and most of all, the funny little blue man with the tail. He could have been her new friend, they could have had lots of fun together, but the stupid grown ups had ruined all the fun. 

She reached inside her smock and felt the little doll in her pocket. She pulled it out and cuddled it. Opening her hands to look at the doll, she smiled to herself and knew that tonight, she would dream the most beautiful dreams. In her open palm lay the doll he had given her, a small blue man with cute white eyes and a little blue tail. The jeep sped off in the direction of the town....

NEXT; Kurt Wagner settles in at the Mansion as Xavier's first ever X-Man! But who will be the next recruit? Stay tuned for part 3, a story called... "Mayhem at the Mall".


	3. Mayhem at the Mall

This was not the life he'd expected

This is Chapter 3. Uploaded and finally completed!!! I hope you like it! As before, all characters are the sole property of Marvel Comics and have been used without permission. 

This was not the life he'd expected. His past was a blur, half formed images and pictures that would not solidify into authentic memories. What was important was the here and now. The past was gone forever and the future, an unopened book. Only the present mattered. Each transient moment counted. 

Kurt had dreamt he would one day escape the circus. He never imagined it would be so soon. And it had always been the prospect of a life of rejection and poverty that awaited him. There was a bittersweet security in his enforced captivity. 

Now, he found himself in a foriegn land. His home, a vast mansion. The first recruit to a cause of profound importance to the future of the world. On the surface, it seemed ideal. But Xavier had explained to Kurt the importance of his choice. This was not a free ticket to a dream of material wealth. There would be challenges ahead, an uncertain future. One in which Kurt would find himself on the frontline, forging a path ahead not just for mutants but for all mankind. The emphasis was on the collective importance of mankind, on unity rather than division. 

Kurt pondered his decision, perhaps the most important he would ever make. One that would profoundly influence his future. Having woken from a deep sleep, he mulled over the events of the last few days. His rescue from the circus in Germany by Xavier. The trip in Stealth 1 across the Atlantic to the mansion in Westchester county. The tour of the mansion, his new home, and its grounds. The numerous discussions with Xavier of the purpose of his vision, and the stakes involved. 

Kurt rose. He showered and then went down the staircase to the ground floor. He entered the kitchen. Xavier was already up, eating breakfast. 

'Ah, Kurt. Nice to see you up so early. I trust you slept well?'

'Yes. Thank you Professor. It sure beats a pile of hay.'

Xavier laughed. 

'So tell me Kurt, I know I've asked you this several times over the last day, but do you feel you've made the right decision? Is this the right choice for you?'

'It is Professor. I intend to stay. In fact, I feel better placed than many to assist you in the accomplishment of your dream.'

'Well that's good news' said Xavier. 'I appreciate how much you've suffered at the hands of prejudice and ignorance, Kurt. I'll be honest with you, the road ahead is long and hard, many sacrifices will be made, much hardship will be suffered, but my faith in you is paramount and I know you will make me proud.'

Kurt smiled and said 'That's a promise.'

***************************************************************************

'Oh my God, look at that.' said the girl. 

'I SO want that.' said her friend. 'It WILL be mine.'

'Will be mine first' said the girl.

'No, will be mine first.' said the friend. 

They pushed each other and giggled. 

The object in question was a funky outfit in the window display of a hip urban clothes store. The girl's name was Jubilation Lee and, like much of teen female America this Saturday, she was cruising the local shopping mall with her friend. 

'OK, here's the deal' said Jubilee overconfidently.

Her friend, Janey, collapsed into fits of laughter.

'WHAT!' said Jubilee. 

Janey laughed even more.

'SHUT UP AND LISTEN FART FACE!'

Janey regained an element of composure.

'Right,' said Jubilee.'The plan goes like this, we head downstairs to the ladies WC.'

Janey was rummaging through her bag.

'Are you listening or do I have to leave you here on your own looking terminally uncool and friendless?' declared Jubilee. 

'OK. You have my undivided attention' said Janey.

'We duck into a cubicle and open secret weapon 'T'.

'What's secret weapon 'T'? asked Janey.

Jubilee hitched her bag from her shoulder and opened it. Janey looked inside. Beneath the lipsticks, CD's, powder compacts and teen mags lay a bottle of tequila. 

Janey collapsed into more fits of giggles.

'Look at me J!' said Jubilee. 'I want one thing from you right now.'

'What?' asked Janey, almost crying with laughter. 

'Composure. No one must suspect we are going to get drunk, OK? We can laugh all day once we've had this drink, but not before. We mustn't get caught.'

'OK' said Janey, fighting back the laughter with a bite to her lower lip. 

'Lets go.' said Jubilee. 

She grabbed Janey by the arm and they headed for the down escalator. 

*************************************************************************

INTERLUDE

South Central LA

The city was hot today. It was the hottest day of the year. When the temperature rises, so does the pressure. You have to be tough to survive here. This is not the suburban middle-American dream. This is the flip side. This is the nightmare.

This is a jungle. The urban jungle, and deep in the very core, the heart of darkness, competition is at its fiercest. Don't bother screaming, because no one is listening. Its dog eat dog and the only voice others hear is their own. 

He hurried to the store. He wouldn't normally venture out in the daylight, but his Mom was sick, and he had to get her some medicine to ease the pain. She'd been getting worse overnight, but he hadn't dared leave the house, it would have been a suicide mission at that time of night. He hoped that in the daylight, he could avoid the gangs. 

To save time, he ducked down a side alley as a shortcut. It was risky, but it would save valuable time. His priority was Mom. He ran a little, then walked, then ran a little more. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. A look of horror spread across his face at what lay before him....

****************************************************************************

Jubilee and Janey raced down the escalator and hurried through the crowds. They rushed into 

the ladies WC. Inside, they picked a cubicle and bolted the door.

Janey was nearly hysterical.

"Get a grip girlfriend!' said Jubilee.

Janey's chest heaved with surpressed laughter.

Jubilee pulled the bottle of Tequila from her bag. She deftly unscrewed the top and slugged back a large hit of alcohol. She passed the bottle to Janey. 

'Composure please?' said Jubilee. 

'OK' said Janey.

Janey took a hit of the Tequila. She gulped it down and immediately started to wheeze from the burning sensation in her throat. 

'Wooooaaaggghhh' she coughed.

'I am SO not impressed!' said Jubilee.

They took several more hits each and then exited back to the mall concourse. 

'Right', said Jubilee, 'secret weapon T activated, time to initiate secret plan T'. 

*****************************************************************************

The Mansion

'Kurt, follow me to the basement.' said Xavier.

They headed down the hall and took the lift to the lower level. 

They reached a door and a lazer scanner engaged.

'Subject: Charles Xavier. Retinal scan confirmed. Please enter Professor.'

'Subject: Kurt Wagner. Retinal scan confirmed. Please enter Kurt.'

A door swooshed open to reveal a large room with banks of desks, consoles and displays. The technology was astounding. 

'Welcome to 'The Hub', Kurt.'

'Wow, this is something else Charles.'

Xavier chucked. 

'It certainly is 'something else'.'

He turned and faced the blue elf.

'This is the main control room of our operations now, and in the future. The technology in here is the most advanced on the planet.'

'How did you manage to obtain all this?' asked Kurt. 

'Lets just say it helps to have friends in high places, and mind control can be quite influential if you know what you want.'

'We have direct links to all the major news agencies, governments and socio-political groups across the globe. Whether legitimate or hacked, we know whats happening in the world as soon as the authorities know.'

They moved across to a large circular table.

'Kurt, I'd like you to think of anywhere in the world that you believe to be special. A part of the world that, in your view, is beautiful and represents peace on earth.'

'Sure' said Kurt. He closed his eyes and an image formed in his mind.

'Right.' said Xavier. 'Now watch the table'.

At that moment , the table came to life with a 3 dimensional image. Thousands of tiny filaments formed the outline of the cathedral at Notre Dame and the island on the Seinne in Paris. A perfect map of the church and its environs. 

'By taking the image from your mind, we cross-reference it with our hyper-database on the server over there. A match is drawn from satellite images, cartographical data and photographs and artificial intelligence is used to build a seamless 3D match, represented on the table.' said Xavier.

'I can say that I'm impressed, Professor. This is wonderful.'

'Come, let's continue.'said Xavier.

They exited the room.

'At the bottom of the passageway is Cerebro, Kurt. It's what allowed me to locate you. Just a half an hour ago I detected two faint mutagenic signatures in the same locale. They may require further investigation...'

*************************************************************************

'Let's do it!' said Jubilee.

The two girls had reached the upper level of the mall. The cheaper shop units screamed fashion, music and youth culture. They marched up to the tattoo parlour.

'Are you sure you wanna go through with this Jubes?' asked Janey.

'Do I look like a loser or something?' asked Jubilee.

'No, its just, you're my best friend and I don't want to see you making a mistake.'

'Look Janey, I am going to be the COOLEST girl in college when I get this done. Heck, I AM the coolest girl in college, this is gonna make me more COOLER than the Antartic. Now get with the program and chill. You wait here. I'll be back in 20 minutes.'

'OK. I'll stand guard. Missing you already.'

'Yeah, right!' said Jubilee as she marched toward the tattoo parlour.

On entering the shop, Jubilee walked up to the counter. The counter girl had a punk mohican, Goth make up and wild jewellery. 

'Hi!' said Jubilee.

'What's up?' asked the girl.

'I'd like to get my tongue pierced.' 

'How old are you?' asked the punk girl.

'Oh, I'm 18.'

'Do you have proof of ID?'

'No. Who do you think you are, the Kindergarten Cop?'

'If you drop the 'tude I might consider helping you. It'll cost you 40 dollars.'

'I'll pay it' said Jubilee, flashing her credit card.

'KAAARRLLL!' shouted the punk girl.

A man appeared from the back room. 

'Yeah?'

'Karl. This girl would like a tongue piercing, can we do that for her?'

'Why sure.' said Karl. 'Come this way.'

Jubilee followed the man up some stairs and into a studio room. She was now getting a little nervous. 

'OK pretty.' said the man. 'Take off your jacket and then put this gown on.' 

'That's SO not me. Why do I have to wear that?'

'Because you might bleed a little.'

'Yeeeuuukk!'

'I also have some forms here for you to sign.'

'What're they for?'

'It just says that if anything goes wrong, we can't be sued.'

'Oh. OK.'

Jubilee scribbled her signature.

'If you'd like to sit in the chair, then we'll begin...'

For the first time in a long time, Jubilee felt scared. 

The man moved across to a table, fiddled with something, and then turned to face Jubilee. He was holding a needle and slowly moved toward her. 

Something wasn't right. Karl seemed strange, a little odd. Why was he smiling at her like that?

'What's that?' asked Jubilee.

'Oh, just a little anaesthetic to numb the pain.' 

'I'm officially freaked out' said Jubilee. 'I don't think I can go through with this.'

'But why not?' asked Karl. 

'I'm freaked out, I don't wanna go through with it right now.'

'It's a bit late to be saying that, come on, it won't take long, you won't feel a thing.'

'No. I'm leaving. I can't do it.'

As she got up and moved to leave the man blocked her path. 

'Look, this isn't funny anymore. Please let me pass.'

'You're goin' nowhere honey!'

Karl lunged at Jubilee. She ducked and ran for the stairs. Karl turned and threw himself at her. They collapsed on the floor. Jubilee screamed at the top of her lungs.

'HEEELLLPPP!'

She turned and looked at the man. The syringe has smashed across the floor and could not be used. But something was wrong with Karl. His eyes seemed to glow and his skin tone was changing. 

'OH MY GOD! GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!!' 

He grabbed her head with both hands. His body started to shake and convulse. 

Jubilee could feel the energy draining from her body. Karl was drawing her life force into him and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her head pounded and her body trembled with rage. 

That's when it happened. A surge of energy pulsed through Jubilee's body and her fingers tingled. She freed her hands, managing to touch Karl's legs. Something was wrong with them, she looked, and they'd become green and slimy. His clothes had torn and he was now larger than before, stronger. She forced the tingling in her fingers out of her body. A pulse of light and energy hit Karl, throwing him off Jubilee and punching a large hole in the wall. The force of the blast took Karl with it.

From the outside the wall above the parlour exploded outwards, showering the concourse with debris. Janey ducked in panic.

'OH NO! OH MY GOD NO! JUBILEEE!'

She raced forward only to see movement in the pile of bricks and rubble. This was not Jubilee pulling herself free, it was something else entirely. A fusion of man and lizard. The coloring was dark green. Arms, body and torso were human. Although the creature had huge wings, its head was that of a pterodactyl, with bulging eyes and a long, extended beak.

Janey choked and felt dizzy. The alcohol set her head spinning and, half stumbling, she ran from the scene as fast as she could. 

'AT LAST' shouted the creature. 'AT LAST SAURON IS FREE!!!'

He looked around. Most onlookers had fled, a few remained, mesmerised by what they saw, too terrified to run. 

'Where is she?' he proclaimed. 'Where is the mutant girl that freed me from my slumber.'

His wings extended to their full capacity and he vaulted up to the hole that he'd fallen through. 

In the corner of the room, Jubilee huddled. Terror gripped her. Fear at the transformation the man had gone through. Paranoia consumed her with the realisation that she was no longer human. She was consumed by panic at the realisation that she'd manifested latent mutant powers. 

Her hands covered her face. She flicked open 2 fingers. Her eye wide open, she could see the silhouette of the creature that had been Karl. His strange beak opened and he spoke

'I was once known as the human - Karl Lykos. But now, I am released from my prison. From this moment forward, you will know me as....SAURON!!!'

He moved slowly forward.

'You girl. Your latent mutant power has allowed me to feed. You have freed me. However, I am still weak, and I require more sustenance. Please accept my apologies. To reach my full potential I will have to drain you of your life essence.'

Jubilee was shaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She cursed herself for drinking the Tequila. She cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she have been so naive? But then, how could she have known it would lead to this?

Sauron approached. There was no way out of this, she stared death in the face.

Suddenly, almost imperceptibly, a voice passed through mind. 

'Do not fear child. Have no fear. You will live to see another day. Trust me.'

Sauron was towering over her. He was truly horrifying in appearance. Jubilee's heart beat so fast and hard, it felt as though it would explode from her chest.

Then, in a blinding flash, a cloud of purple smoke exploded behind Sauron. He'd not seen, but Jubilee had. Kurt Wagner stood behind him, in a slightly quizzical pose. 

He coughed and tapped Sauron on the back.

Sauron swung round.

'Excuse me.' asked Kurt. 'But don't you think you should maybe pick on someone your own size?'

Sauron swung for Kurt, but before his arm made contact, Kurt had teleported. Sauron looked around, puzzled. Kurt was stuck to the ceiling. His tale slowly dangled down and in a flash, wrapped around Sauron's neck. Kurt teleported outside and landed by the rubble. Xavier was to the side. Kurt teleported away again, to Xavier's position.

Sauron was disoriented. In front of him was a bald man in a wheelchair and a weird, blue elf with 3 fingers and toes. 

A voice popped into Sauron's mind.

'Sauron. You will leave here now. I have opened the skylight above and you will fly through it. Do not come after us. I want you to fly to the nearest police precinct and hand yourself in. Once incarcerated, you will remember my name. I am Professor Charles Xavier. My mission, and the mission of my students, is to prevent mutants such as you from unleashing reckless crime and suffering. Remember this. In future, we will always be there, ready to stop you. Now go!'

With that, Sauron extended his wings and flew upward. He shot through the mall skylight and several hours later, awoke in a police cell, with no recollection of how he got there. He couldn't shake the memory of some powerful mutant bald guy who'd threatened him. 

***************************************************************************

Several hours later.

Onboard Stealth 1.

Jubilee sipped the hot cocoa.

'Thanks again for rescuing me.'

'That's quite alright Jubilee. I hope you realise we saved your life today.' said Xavier.

'I do. I was so stupid. Thank you so much.'

'No problem.' said Kurt. 'You sure you want to go through with this?'

'I'm sure' said Jubilee. 'Besides, if what you say is true, that I am a mutant, then I'm better off at your school Professor.'

'I know we can help you Jubilation. I am pleased that you have decided to return with us to the mansion. Your parents seem to think its the safest place for you, and I happen to agree.'

'Thanks Professor. Oh, can I ask a question?'

'Go ahead' said Xavier.

'Could you park this thing somewhere? I could kill for some Dunkin Donuts!'

Laughter filled the cabin as Stealth 1 roared toward the horizon.

End.

COMING SOON: In Chapter 4, our burgeoning group of mutants are plunged into the hostile world of gangland LA. Who is the mutant that is being persecuted by the Crips? And....a mysterious woman dabbles in the occult! Bet you can't wait to find out.....


	4. Mean Streets

The Beginning – Part 4

The Beginning – Part 4

"MEAN STREETS"

Stealth 1 (somewhere above Idaho)

"Kurt, Jubilee. I'm sorry about this but we're going to have to make a detour on our way to the mansion. The portable Cerebro built into the Stealth 1 console has detected powerful mutant activity in central Los Angeles. Whoever this mutant is, the energy signal indicates trouble. Hold on…."

And with that, Stealth 1 swooped low and performed a rapid turn. 

"Aw nuts!" said Jubilee.

Jubilee switched on a TV console in front of her seat and plugged in her headphones. She flipped from one channel to the next, becoming increasingly frustrated. 

"Professor, does this thing have MTV, or any entertainment channels?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Jubilation, this craft is only equipped with information of a serious nature. Bear in mind that it has not been designed for leisure travel. There are plenty of news channels though."

Jubilee frowned, and switched to the CRN network.

A newscaster appeared on screen.

"Police today at a shopping mall in Springfield, California said they were looking for the perpetrators of a suspected bombing attack on a tattoo parlour. The storeowner has asked to remain anonymous but has confirmed that a temporary employee and a teenage girl were in the upstairs room when the explosion occurred. Both the employee and the girl are reported missing since the explosion and police would like to speak to them."

Jubilee sat bolt upright in her chair and watched intently. She'd alerted Kurt and the Professor as soon as the news item began. They both watched on a monitor at the front of the plane. 

The newscaster went on;

"Eyewitness accounts of the explosion reported seeing a large, winged creature with green skin fighting with a purple-skinned man who seemed to be able to explode and then re-appear in different locations. Police are treating the incident as a suspected terrorist attack, possibly involving mutants. They are calling for more eyewitnesses to come forward. "

"Wow", said Jubilee. "That sure beats an episode of Buffy!"

**************************************************

South Central LA

The alley was their home ground, their territory. Nobody had a right to penetrate it. It was common knowledge across the whole district that the alley was a no go area. They'd plastered the site with spray can warnings and gang tags. Even to the untrained eye, it was evident that this was not the kind of area you'd be safe walking through. 

Here, the Crips ruled. This piece of turf was theirs. With so little in life to aspire to, no prospects, education or jobs, many youngsters turned to gang life. And with that came the laws of the gang and the inner city. Drugs, weaponry and cars were their currency. Life was expendable. In an age of empowerment, this was the way of the underdog. This was how they gained control. Their taste of power. But power corrupts. 

The boy had pulled his hooded Nike top over his head. It was a hot day. But his head was covered and he wore sunglasses. Since his skin had started changing color, the boy had rarely ventured outside. School was no longer an option. Dropping out at his age was common, and the hue and cry of a youngster in a wealthy middle class suburb dropping out did not occur here. 

He'd taken a different route than normal. His mother was seriously ill and he had to reach the pharmacy and get back in time. Her angina had started again and she would need the tablets urgently.

The alley was not the route he'd normally take. He used it as a shortcut due to the seriousness of his mother's condition. 

His life had been sheltered since his father had died in a car accident. His mother had raised him until she fell ill. Since then, they'd struggled to get by. The boy had done all the work around the house, and had grown up quickly. 

Within seconds of running down the alley, the first shot rang out. A gun was firing at him. He'd entered the lion's den, and had kept on going. More bullets were fired, closer this time. His heart was pounding and his pace quickened. He was putting his head into the lion's mouth. Sweat poured from him and tears welled in his eyes. Images rushed through his mind of his body, slumped in the alley, as his mother worsened at home. His death would kill her. 

The bullets came closer still, slicing the ground in front, and to the side of him. He knew this was Crips territory. Suddenly, the pain hit him. On his left side, a pain like a thousand knives struck his arm. Adrenaline pulsed through him. Time slowed as the seconds elongated. The bullet had struck and his mind spun. He hit the floor and rolled into a ditch. Rats and detritus scattered. 

There was not much time. He rolled his sleeve up to inspect the damage. A large, gaping hole signified the entry point of the bullet. But this was no ordinary wound, the skin had buckled into the indentation but there was no blood. His arm was a medium grey colour, and this was reflected in his face. He picked at the hole. His mind focused, and a metal shape appeared. The bullet was there and had not broken the skin. His arm twisted and stretched, the bullet dropped to the floor. The boy was remoulding and shaping his arm. He pulled hard on his skin and was able to stretch it in a number of different ways. It soon snapped back to its original position. 

The boy got up and continued running. He pulled off his shirt and was topless. The firing began again. Suddenly, the boy's flesh seemed to roll and buckle, a balloon of flesh surrounded him as he ran. Each bullet that struck rolled off and he was soon almost out of the alley. 

A vehicle blocked his exit and before him stood 6 gang members. They were distinguishable by their red bandanas. Each one was threatening in appearance. Gold, 

denim and weaponry stood out. 

Their leader spoke first,

" Where you goin' so fast boy?"

"I'm sorry mister, I have to get to the store real quick. You see, it's my Mom, she's sick."

"Is she? Well I guess she'd have to be one sick woman to give birth to a freak like you. Why did your skin end up that color?"

" I don't know. It just changed."

"Well I've seen white people, yellow people and black people, but I never saw a grey person.You must be one of them muties everybody is talking about right? Let me tell you, we're Crips and our color is red, and we got no time for grey, you understand?"

"I'm sorry. Look, I just had to get to the store, I won't cause you any trouble I promise. Just let me get by and I'll never cross your territory again. Please."

"No. You going nowhere mutie boy! The only place you going is hell." The Crip leader turned to 2 of his lackeys and said, "get hold of the freak and put him in the boot of the auto."

The 2 men moved toward the boy.

*****************************************************

INTERLUDE

London Docklands, England

The dock was crowded. People bustled to and fro. Large container ships were berthed alongside cruise liners and industrial yards. The ship had arrived from Africa and was offloading its cargo. Crates and boxes of varying sizes were offloaded and placed in the warehouse. 

The limousine pulled up and the driver stepped out. He opened the back door and a woman stepped out. She wore a long black coat of fur, it's hood pulled up so her face was partially covered. She walked over to the foreman and he pointed her in the direction of the warehouse. 

The woman entered the building and approached the site manager. The woman walked up to the boxes and identified the one she required. As the manager turned she quickly waved her hand across the box and a strange glittering of light sparkled around it. The woman turned and walked back with the manager. She signed for the box and then returned to the limo. The box was loaded into a van that then followed the limo away from the dock. 

************************************************

LA

The car skidded and pulled up alongside the storm channel. The Crips jumped out and their leader opened the boot. Inside, the boy was bound and gagged, gasping for air. The Crips leader grabbed hold of the boy. He was forced to the ground. At the bottom of the storm channel, dry due to the hot weather, was a metal loop embedded in concrete. 

"You gonna pay the price freak!" 

The boy tried to shout but could not say anything. His eyes bulged with terror. 

"You should never have crossed the alley boy". 

He tied the boy to the loop. 

"Now look up at them mountains, freak. The clouds are billowing up in the heat. There's thunderstorms up there right now. In ten minutes, you gonna be drinking their rain when it gets down here, understand?"

The boy fought back hot tears in his eyes.

"I hope your death will be a lesson to any other freaks who come playing in the Crips back yard!"

With that the Crips walked up the bank toward their automobile. A loud crack signified the storm was moving their way. They stayed to watch as the waters claimed their victim. 

The boy was hyperventilating. He steadied himself as he realised this was the end. There was no way out of this. It would take a miracle. He was still in shock at the strange abilities he'd displayed earlier. 

The water was trickling through now, gradual, but the pace quickened. The boys legs were now soaked and he panicked. 

He noticed his arms felt hot and tingly. He couldn't understand why they felt as if they were sweating profusely. He pulled a little, and once again, his skin stretched. He pulled again, and his skin stretched further. Eventually, he freed himself from the rope that was attached to the loop. He looked up the bank. The Crips were still watching. 

Suddenly, a whooshing noise made him look skyward. Before his eyes, a large aircraft de-cloaked from invisible air. A large bang heralded a smoke signal as the aircraft hovered. A strange purple man was bounding down the slope toward him. The Crips started their engine and drove off at speed. As they fled, they fired off several shots at the boy. 

The purple man introduced himself. 

"I'm Kurt. Please don't be scared, myself and my friends are here to help. What's your name?"

"I'm Angelo" said the boy, and then he collapsed. 

Kurt scooped him up and they teleported back onto Stealth 1. 

The Crips drove at great speed away from the scene. All were terrified at what they'd just witnessed. 

As they looked through the front windscreen, an upside down face peered at them from the top of the windscreen. It was purple and grinned at them. The car swerved and seemed about to crash. It suddenly popped out of existence and reappeared, moments later, floating down the storm drain with the current of water. 

Kurt laughed as he teleported back to Stealth 1. 

As the Professor flew Stealth, Jubilee was busy tidying up Angelo. 

"Hi. I'm Jubilee. That's the Professor, he's a cool guy and he's here to help people like us."

"Please, you've got to get me to my Mom. She's real sick."

The Professor read Angelo's thoughts and located his home in the Barrio. 

Angelo's mother was treated by Xavier. He was able to provide her with the necessary medicine and she rested. 

Later, he explained about his school and offered to take Angelo there to train him in the use of his powers and to provide him with the education he so desperately needed. Xavier would also provide Angelo's mother with a care nurse and a new home in a nice suburb, away from the violent inner city. Angelo would be able to keep in touch by cell phone and video conferencing. He would also be allowed to visit her whenever he felt the need. Angelo's mother agreed and said a tearful farewell to her son. 

The cloaked Stealth 1 gained speed and headed back to the east coast. 

Xavier's mission had truly begun. As the plane switched to autopilot, he pondered the events of the previous few days. Three young mutants were now his responsibility. He felt increasingly aware of the burden this entailed and decided this would be the beginning of an amazing future, for them, and for him. There would be many challenges and pitfalls, but what he was doing was for the good of all mankind. 

He sent a psi message to Angelo. 

"Angelo, this is the Professor. Please do not be alarmed, I am speaking to you using my psi ability. What happened to you today was an illustration of everything I am against. There is a sickening cancer that grows amongst mankind. It is the disease of bigotry, intolerance and hatred. Gangs lead to rivalry, and rivalry causes tension, this leads to war. Those gang members did not see you as a person or an individual, they made you an object of hate. They will hate you because of your skin color, your background or ethnicity. If you had not had grey skin, they would have singled you out for your Latin background. As my students, I want you to stand up and be counted. To prove to the world there is a better way, that we can make a difference. I trust you are ready for the great challenges ahead Angelo?"

"Yes Professor. I will give my all to our cause. You can count on me."

The Professor smiled. 

"Thank you Angelo".

Angelo Espinosa peered out of the jet at the ground, thousands of feet below. He'd never flown before, and his heart filled with excitement and dread at the prospect of this new life. 

END

COMING SOON: In Chapter 5, there's trouble at Westchester County Hospital. Stay tuned as the Professor, Kurt, Jubilee and Angelo investigate. And more on the mysterious woman in London, England.


End file.
